Ecumes de songes
by Mikipeach
Summary: Jack lui avait toujours promis de veiller sur elle si jamais les cauchemars lui faisaient du mal. Il n'avait pas prévu que les eaux du lac l'empêcheraient d'accomplir sa promesse. Elle est seule dans les ténèbres, confrontée à d'horribles souvenirs. Qui viendra la réconforter ?


Et oui c'est encore moi ! De retour pour vous offrir un nouvel OS mais cette fois-ci autour de notre chère Sab (qui a peu de fanfics en français à ce que je vois…le pauvre) et la sœur de Jack (Emma). Cet OS peut être vu comme une extension de mon long OS _Clair de Lune_, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre l'histoire (mais si vous voulez le lire et me laisser une review ça me fera très plaisir ^^).

A celles qui lisent ma fanfic crossover_ Spirits of The Seasons_...promis ! Je m'y remets bientôt. J'ai des soucis avec la rédaction du troisième chapitre (manque d'inspiration, vie réelle, boulot de prépa...bref)

**Disclaimers :** Le dessin a été trouvé sur **Deviantart** et tous les personnages (Jack, Sab, Emma…) appartiennent à **William Joyce **et au film **Dreamwork**. Mon seul paiement sont vos reviews.

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Résumé :** Jack lui avait toujours promis de veiller sur elle si jamais les cauchemars lui faisaient du mal. Il n'avait pas prévu que les eaux du lac l'empêcheraient d'accomplir sa promesse. Elle est seule dans les ténèbres, confrontée à d'horribles souvenirs. Qui viendra la réconforter ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierait ce petit écrit.

(Une page facebook a été créée : _Mikipeach_. Présentations de mes fics, de mes projets, partage, échange, "coup de coeur"...venez si le coeur vous en dit ;) )

.

.

* * *

_**Ecumes de Songes**_

* * *

.

.

Dans la nuit sombre, une ombre se glisse furtivement dans la pièce. Petits pas hésitants et effrayés allant rejoindre le frère endormi.

—Jack…Jack, chuchote la voix tremblotante de la petite Emma.

Ses menottes se posent sur le corps caché sous la couverture. Elle secoue. Doucement, alors que sa frêle voix l'appelle pour le tirer des bras de Morphée.

Le jeune homme baille et regarde avec surprise le visage de sa petite sœur, éclairé par les faibles rayons de la Lune, qui se faufilent à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre.

—Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Emma ?, demande Jack en se relevant.

Emma se mordille les lèvres, un rideau de cheveux châtain cache son visage effrayé par de sombres cauchemars. Elle relève la tête et murmure sa peur à son frère bien aimé.

—J'ai fait un cauchemar…J'ai rêvé que j'étais perdue dans une forêt…et que des ombres voulaient me manger. Je t'appelais…mais j'étais toute seule…Et…les ombres m'attrapaient, avoua-t-elle avant que sa voix ne se brise sous l'effet des sanglots et de douloureuses images encore vivaces.

Elle pleure. Pauvre fillette apeurée par les ombres et les murmures des ténèbres se tapissant sous son lit et noircissant ses rêves dorés. Jack la regarde, ses mèches brunes tombant mollement sur son front. Une lueur tendre anime ses prunelles. Doucement, il enlace sa petite sœur. Tendre chaleur qui étouffe les sanglots de l'enfant. Etreintes fraternelles chassant les peurs sournoises et enfantines. Entremêlement de chevelures brunes alors que la voix grave et chaude du jeune homme murmure des paroles réconfortantes dans la pénombre :

—Ce n'est qu'un vilain cauchemar Emy. Rassure-toi, jamais je ne te t'abandonnerai.

—C'est vrai, chuchote Emma en reniflant.

—Bien sûr. Quoiqu'il arrive je chasserai tes cauchemars, petite sœur. Je ne te laisserai jamais. Je te le promets.

Rassurée, les peurs se dispersent dans les ténèbres alors que l'enfant se love sous la couette. Tombant dans les limbes des rêves, aux creux des bras de son frère adoré. Il a promis.

.

.

—_Ca va aller...Ça va aller. Ne baisse pas les yeux. Regarde-moi._

—_Jack ! J'ai peur, gémit sa sœur alors que la glace se fissure sous l'effet de son poids._

Il a promis.

_Un crissement de la glace. La surprise apparaît sur le visage de Jack alors que le cœur d'Emma chute. Une seconde où tout s'effondre pour le frère et la sœur._

Clac. Clac. Clac. Claque la gueule du monstre de la peur. Se pourléchant les babines devant la terreur animant le petit corps se tordant dans ses draps sous l'effet de douloureux souvenirs labourant son cœur.

Il a promis.

_Il disparaît dans les eaux profondes du lac, englouti et tué par le froid mordant de l'Hiver._

_Elle hurle, déchirant le silence de la forêt, brisant la quiétude de ce paisible monde hivernal. Alors que ses yeux exorbités par l'horreur contemplent la glace brisée, sous laquelle une eau noire remue doucement. Signe fugitive de son frère qui a été dévoré par les eaux glacées du lac._

—_JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !_

Il avait promis.

.

.

Dans un cri, Emma se réveille. Tremblante, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Une sueur froide coule le long de son échine. Les ténèbres grouillent dans les ombres de la pièce, frétillant de bonheur devant cette peur horrible qui glace le cœur de la fillette. Elle halète. Elle suffoque. Elle sanglote. Seule face à la solitude et les terrifiants souvenirs. Dans la nuit piquetée d'étoiles, la Lune contemple silencieusement, éternellement distante, le chagrin d'une enfant endeuillée.

Recroquevillée. Elle pleure, frissonnant sous les murmures malsains des cauchemars.

_« Quoiqu'il arrive, je chasserai tes cauchemars petite sœur. »_

Menteur.

_« Je ne te laisserai jamais seule. »_

Menteur. Menteur.

_« Je te le promets. »_

Menteur. Menteur. Menteur.

_« Je te le promets. »_

Menteur. Menteur. Menteur. MENTEUR.

_« Je te le promets. »_

—Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur Jack !, hurle Emma, s'étouffant sous le poids du chagrin, de la solitude et de ses lourds sanglots.

Dehors des arabesques sablonneuses virevoltent dans le ciel. Elles se faufilent entre les maisons. Lumières dorées dévoilant dans un instant fugace, des formes et des ébauches de désirs enfantins. Sur son nuage doré le marchand de Sable agite ses petits doigts potelés au-dessus du petit hameau. Un grand sourire bienveillant illumine son visage devant les tendres rêves qu'il apporte à ces têtes blondes endormies.

Soudain il s'arrête, troublé. Le vent lui apporte les sanglots étouffés d'une enfant. Echo d'un triste chagrin. Suivant l'appel du vent, il survole les toits des maisons jusqu'à découvrir une petite maison éloignée du hameau. Perdue entre les bois et un petit chemin serpentant entre les champs. Lestement, le petit homme saute de son nuage et s'approche de la fenêtre à demie ouverte. Le vent souffle dans l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre, faisant s'envoler les rideaux. Sable s'appuie sur le rebord dans l'espoir de distinguer la forme sanglotant dans la nuit.

C'est une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années. Elle tremble. Son corps oscille mollement sous l'effet d'une sombre torpeur. Elle pleure en balbutiant une amère litanie.

—Menteur…menteur…menteur…

Les larmes ruissèlent sur son visage. Elle tente d'essuyer ses joues. Vainement. Les sanglots n'en sont que plus violents. Le marchand de Sable regarde le cœur serré l'enfant. Son sourire s'est envolé.

—Reviens…Reviens…Reviens s'il te plaît Jack, gémit soudain la fillette en se recroquevillant.

Le premier des Gardiens demeure silencieux. Dans la nuit d'encre, troublée par les pleurs de la petite fille, il réfléchit. Ses yeux dorés regardent la Lune comme pour recevoir le conseil d'un vieil ami. Sable lâche un soupir silencieux, une moue tourmentée se peignant sur son visage rond. Puis il se tourne de nouveau vers la fillette. Doucement, il agrandit l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre. De ses doigts sableux s'échappe un filament doré qui ondule et serpente délicatement dans la pièce. Jusqu'à entourer et effleurer la tête de la fillette qui tombe sur l'oreiller. Embrumée par le sommeil et des rêves consolateurs.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur les minces lèvres du Marchand de Sable. Comme une ombre dorée, il se glisse dans la pièce. Tendre Gardien bordant l'enfant endormie. Ses doigts sableux essuient les joues humides, redonnant encore un peu de douceur à ses yeux lourds de fatigue et de chagrin.

Les cauchemars quittent la chambre, fuyant la lumière et les rêves qui enveloppent le Gardien et l'enfant. Sable sourit, attendri par cette petite fille. Alors il se promet de toujours venir la voir. Chaque fois que la Lune scintillera dans la nuit sombre, il viendra éloigner les douloureux souvenirs de la tête de cette enfant. Il chassera les cauchemars, la solitude le chagrin par les rêves. Juste le temps d'une nuit.

Emma dort profondément. Ignorant qu'une Légende veille sur elle. Des restes de larmes perlent sur ses joues alors qu'une respiration apaisée anime son petit corps sous la couverture. Elle rêve, un doux sourire aux lèvres, devant l'éclatement coloré des souvenirs qui dansent dans son imagination. Le sable des rêves virevolte, tourne, ondoie autour de sa tête. Ecumes de songe noyant les ténèbres dans un roulis de souvenirs mordorés. Il dévoile la forme fugace de deux silhouettes sablonneuses. Formes dorées offrant un instant d'innocence et de bonheur entre un frère et une sœur.

.

.

* * *

Fiiin. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Toute critique et avis sont constructifs et les bienvenus :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et j'espère que ce OS vous aura plus.

A bientôt.


End file.
